1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to automated vending of feature-provisioning software to mobile wireless communication devices.
2. Related Art
Automated vending of various services and products, including computer software, from internet websites is now common practice. In fact, there are online software distribution websites commercially available for down-loading software to mobile devices such as personal digital assistants and the like which may include various types of wireless connectivity to various communication networks.
However, special problems are encountered when plural hardware providers, wireless network service providers, jointly developed feature-provisioning software and the like are involved. For example, not all devices and/or users may be qualified to download and/or use certain feature-provisioning software. The involvement of a wireless infrastructure including communication data relay service provider may also pose unique problems to be addressed. It is not believed that any prior existing feature-provisioning software vending website has the capability to handle such a complex infrastructure.